


favorites

by destruction_of_the_galaxy



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: Anderson Cooper - Freeform, Brianna Keilar, Brooke Baldwin - Freeform, CNN, Chris Cuomo - Freeform, I can't believe I forgot my fave up there, I love him, Jake loves everyone, M/M, Wolf Blitzer - Freeform, he's just so sweet, mentions of other journalists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destruction_of_the_galaxy/pseuds/destruction_of_the_galaxy
Summary: Jake Tapper falls in love with everyone he meets. He falls too hard and he falls too fast and he can't help it, everyone has something he can love. Jim is his favorite, though.





	favorites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [retweet_this](https://archiveofourown.org/users/retweet_this/gifts).



Jake Tapper falls in love with everyone he meets. He falls too hard and he falls too fast and he can't help it, everyone has something he can love. Jim has his sweet smile, Brianna has her sparkling personality, Anderson has his intelligence. Cuomo is charming, Wolf is protective, Brooke is tough. His heart flutters every time one of them comes around, and yet he stays guarded. He doesn't want to fall in love again, but he can't help it.

Jim is his favorite, though. Jim with his smile and his grey hair and those eye crinkles he gets. He's funny, sweet, and smart. Jim is his favorite.

 

Jim brings him coffee every morning. Two creams and two sugars. Jim remembers. Jake lets his fingers linger on Jim's for just a moment as the cup passes between them. Jim is his favorite.

 

Jim has a habit of losing things. His keys, his glasses, his pens. Jake always laughs and helps him find them, but Jim's losing habit has rubbed off on Jake. Jake has lost his heart to Jim. Jim is his favorite.

 

Sometimes Jim and Jake sit in silence in Jake's office. Jake ruffles some papers and Jim is typing away at his laptop and Jake watches. He is just so beautiful, so breathtaking, that Jake wants to lean over and kiss him right there. He lets out a little hum, and Jim looks up. "What?" he asks, a slow smile forming. Jake shakes his head.

 

"Nothing." Jim is his favorite.

 

Whenever Jake goes to a party, he always looks for Jim. Because with Jim, he feels safe and comfortable and like nothing bad could ever happen. He spots Jim near the champagne, and weaves his way through the crowd. Jim smiles and hands him a glass and says, "It's not very good, but it'll do the job." Jake takes it anyway, and Jim laughs at the face he makes after he drinks it. "You never skimp on champagne," he hums, and Jim would know. Jim is his favorite.

 

Jim is gentle with Jake, and Jake nearly cries at how soft his hands are and how sweet his voice is. Afterwards, Jim is curled around Jake and he says I love you and Jake buries his face into Jim's chest.

"I love you too," he breathes, and this time he's content. He does love Jim. He loves everyone, but Jim is his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate group chats


End file.
